Love Squall
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: A história de dois homens tolos e solitários. one sided Jigen Lupin YAOI


Já era quase madrugada e o movimento era baixo quando Jigen entrou no bar respirando satisfeito a atmosfera sombria do ambiente e, sem pressa, procurou um lugar perto do balcão. Ato contínuo, pediu uma dose de uísque ao barman, a qual lhe foi servida prontamente.

O moreno então sorveu a bebida, pensando que, apesar de não apreciar muito os períodos em que ele e Lupin eram forçados a "sumir" do mapa por algum tempo, como normalmente ocorria quando empreendiam um assalto um pouco mais ambicioso, desta vez estava realmente gostando de passar algum tempo naquela cidade hospitaleira do sul da Itália. Nas últimas duas semanas em que passara escondido ali, Jigen adaptou-se tão perfeitamente à rotina da cidade que era como se tivesse vivido ali por toda a sua vida. Todas as manhãs, ele empreendia um passeio solitário pelo local, sempre descobrindo coisas novas e interessantes. De tarde, Jigen procurava algum bom restaurante e se empanturrava a ponto de precisar procurar um lugar para tirar uma soneca.

Comer toda a massa que era capaz de agüentar estava propiciando modificações à sua silhueta e sua magreza habitual vinha sendo aliviada por alguns quilos a mais. Mas nada que lhe causasse preocupação, pelo contrário, ele tinha perdido muitos quilos nos últimos tempos, o que lhe dava uma aparência nada saudável; problema facilmente superado com o auxílio da comida local.

- Muito boa noite. - a voz masculina o trouxe de volta à realidade, e Jigen finalmente reparou que alguém havia acabado de sentar ao seu lado no balcão. Tratava-se um rapaz de cabelos dourados e aparência frágil. Jigen olhou para seu interlocutor com o canto dos olhos, reparando na sua beleza, mas sem deixar transparecer qualquer sentimento.

- Boa noite. - Jigen limitou-se a dar uma resposta fria, enquanto fazia um sinal para que o garçom o servisse com outra dose de bebida.

- Quero o mesmo que ele. - o desconhecido pediu, enquanto o garçom o servia.

- Sim, senhor.

- Então, sua cara é nova por aqui - o outro puxou assunto, de uma forma extrovertida - está aqui por diversão ou a trabalho?

- Diversão. - Jigen respondeu, tentando demonstrar desinteresse naquela conversa.

- Eu estou a serviço... - o outro sorriu - é a primeira vez que você passa por aqui?

- Talvez...

- Está gostando?

- Sim... - Jigen respondeu, ansioso por uma oportunidade de cortar aquela conversa.

- Bom... eu também gosto muito daqui. Se eu pudesse, ficaria aqui pra sempre... - ele sorriu - mas, quem sabe um dia? Quando eu me aposentar?

- Hum...

- Você não é de muitas palavras, né? - o loiro reparou, divertido.

- Não. - Jigen falou, enquanto colocava um cigarro na boca, mas antes que pudesse procurar pelo isqueiro em seus bolsos, o outro já lhe oferecia o isqueiro aceso, exatamente da mesma forma que ele costumava fazer com Lupin. Jigen acendeu o cigarro na chama, incomodado com o olhar profundo que aqueles olhos azuis lhe davam, se aproveitando da proximidade.

- Meu nome é Andrea. Andrea Dainesi. O seu é...

Em resposta, Jigen jogou algumas notas no balcão e se levantou.

- Ei, espere. - o rapaz desconhecido pediu assim que percebeu que ele estava indo embora.

Jigen não lhe deu ouvidos e apenas seguiu o seu caminho, em direção a porta do bar. Mas pra sua surpresa, o outro não fez a menor menção de segui-lo.

* * *

- Ei, Jigen! Não tá me ouvindo? - Lupin perguntou, assim que percebeu que Jigen não fazia qualquer menção de dar uma resposta sua última pergunta.

- Ah? Desculpe... eu estava pensando em outra coisa. - Jigen respondeu, assim que se deu conta dos olhos desconfiados de Lupin sobre si.

- Reparei... - Lupin comentou, ressabiado - eu perguntei se você quer sair hoje.

- Não, obrigado...

- Huum... - o olhar de desconfiança de Lupin aumentou - Por que?

- Tenho outros planos.

- Bons planos? - Lupin perguntou, divertido.

- Melhores do que ver aquela mulher te enfiar em mais uma fria. - Jigen metralhou, impaciente, lembrando-se de que Fujiko tinha aparecido naquela mesma tarde para conversar com Lupin.

- Ooh, cruel... - Lupin se queixou, sem deixar o sorriso se apagar - Não deveria falar assim da minha querida Fujiko-Chan.

- Detesto mulheres... - Jigen respondeu, impassível - porém, odeio ainda mais mulheres traidoras.

- Ora, Jigen-Chan... - Lupin balançou a cabeça, como se o que estivesse prestes a dizer fosse uma coisa muito óbvia - você não sabe que a traição é meramente mais um dos acessórios femininos? Não se pode ter uma coisa sem a outra.

- É... já ouvi algo desse tipo... - Jigen respondeu, desinteressado.

- Pois então... se não quer sair essa noite, tudo bem... mas aproveite o tempo livre para relaxar um pouco... - Lupin piscou - você está precisando.

A resposta de Jigen foi um grunhido.

* * *

Jigen não conseguia entender o quê o tinha feito retornar àquele bar, precisamente na mesma hora em que esteve na véspera. Não saberia dizer se tinha sido a enorme vontade de encher a cara que as palavras despreocupadas de seu parceiro de crimes haviam lhe causado, ou se era... não queria nem pensar na outra possibilidade.

Sentou-se no mesmo lugar da véspera e pediu a mesma dose de uísque, perdendo a noção do tempo enquanto pensava no quanto Lupin conseguia ser idiota quando se tratava de mulheres, e que ele provavelmente deveria estar se metendo numa boa furada só pra satisfazer algum capricho tolo de Fujiko, como roubar alguma jóia valiosa de alguém, por exemplo. Aborrecido com aqueles pensamentos, o moreno colocou um de seus cigarros amassados na boca e bateu com as mãos pelo paletó a procura do isqueiro, sem muito sucesso.

Foi quando o calor de uma chama o despertou de seus pensamentos. Lá estava o mesmo rapaz loiro da véspera, segurando um isqueiro de prata aceso.

- Não sente uma sensação de _déjà vu_? - o outro perguntou, com seu forte sotaque italiano.

Jigen não respondeu, ocupado em acender seu cigarro.

- Ou talvez... uma continuação da noite anterior. - ele franziu as sobrancelhas, fechando o isqueiro com um gesto rápido - não deveria deixar os outros falando sozinhos desse jeito...

Jigen sorriu:

- Diga logo o que você quer de mim, garoto.

- Nada de mais. - ele levantou as mãos - nada demais mesmo. Apenas uma conversa descontraída... - e se aproximando mais, como se fosse falar um segredo - ... uma troca de experiências...

Jigen olhou para o outro, surpreso. Será possível que ele estava recebendo uma cantada.

- Você sabe que eu poderia ser seu pai?

Andrea sorriu:

- Eu não sou tão jovem quanto pareço. E mesmo que fosse... o quê isso importa? Você não me achou bonito? Porque eu achei...

Jigen teve certeza de que suas faces esatavam vermelhas e odiou a idéia.

- E o quê você quer? - Jigen repetiu a pergunta que tinha dado ensejo àquela discussão.

Andrea se aproximou tanto antes de responder que Jigen pôde sentir o calor do seu hálito.

- Eu é que pergunto... o que _você_ quer?

Jigen sentiu-se estremecer dos pés a cabeça enquanto olhava, cheio de cobiça, os lábios bem delineados de Andrea. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas descobriu que era incapaz. O loiro simplesmente sorriu e levantou-se, sem demonstrar pressa alguma em alcançar a porta de saída do bar.

Jigen o seguiu.

* * *

- E depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive em roubar aquele anel, ela simplesmente me deu um até logo e sumiu... - Lupin suspirou - Vou te contar, mulheres podem ser tão más às vezes.

- Hum... deixe essa mulher pra lá... - Jigen comentou enquanto enchia o copo de Lupin e o seu de bebida - Anime-se, ok?

- Falar é fácil. Sem você, foi ainda mais complicado roubar aquele anel.

- He. - Jigen deu um meio sorriso, satisfeito com aquele pequeno elogio.

Foi aí que Lupin olhou para o amigo por alguns instantes, curioso, e então deu uma risada.

- O quê foi? - Jigen perguntou, sem entender.

- Você parece estar de muito bom humor hoje...

Jigen piscou:

- De onde tirou isso?

- Eu te conheço... - Lupin deu o seu sorriso sacana característico - Não está com aquela nuvem mal humorada pousada nesse seu chapéu velho.

- Você não está falando coisa com coisa. - Jigen respondeu, ajeitando seu chapéu na cabeça como se, inconscientemente, quisesse verificar se havia mesmo espaço para a nuvem de mau humor da qual o companheiro havia falado.

Em resposta, Lupin se aproximou de Jigen, até ficar a três palmos de distância, sem deixar o sorriso de lado um segundo sequer e, se aproveitando da expressão confusa do amigo frente àquela atitude, puxou-lhe a aba do chapéu de forma a esconder seus olhos.

- Pelo visto, aproveitou a minha ausência pra seguir o meu conselho, não é? - Lupin comentou, animado, enquanto batia no ombro do amigo, em sinal de apoio.

- Lupin! - Jigen não sabia se protestava pelo chapéu, ou pelo que o companheiro havia dito - enlouqueceu, é? Do quê você está falando?

- hehehe... não se faça de bobo... estou falando que você está com cara de quem fez sexo a noite inteira. E dos bons.

Há essa altura, Jigen já estava arrependido de ter tirado o chapéu da cara, tamanho o embaraço que sentiu ao ouvir Lupin falando daquela maneira. Definitivamente, ele não estava nem um pouco acostumado a lidar com aquele tipo de diálogo.

- Pare com isso... - foi a única frase que conseguiu articular, enquanto se esforçava ao máximo para que sua voz não traísse seu constrangimento.

Lupin deu uma risada e se afastou, sentando-se no sofá mais próximo e esticando as pernas.

- Que tal um jantar? - Lupin sugeriu, assim que relaxou o corpo - Pra comemorar?

- Ei, Lupin! - Jigen finalmente se aborreceu - Esse não é o tipo de coisa que merece uma comemoração.

- Tudo merece comemoração, Jigen-Chan. Ainda mais se tiver um bom vinho pra acompanhar. Ou será que estou atrapalhando os seus planos? Talvez você já tenha algum compromisso marcado... Não quero atrapalhar. - Lupin levantou as mãos.

- Está bem, está bem. - Jigen respondeu antes de enfiar um de seus cigarros amassados na boca e acendê-lo com impaciência.

- Sabe, Jigen? Começo a gostar cada vez mais desse lugar... - Lupin comentou, já fechando os olhos de sono.

Apesar do silêncio que fez, Jigen sentia o mesmo.

* * *

- Que lugar é esse? - Jigen perguntou, enquanto seguia Lupin, em direção à entrada principal de um restaurante localizado numa área extremamente isolada da cidade.

- Um restaurante que eu encontrei durante as minhas caminhadas matinais... - Lupin respondeu.

Jigen duvidava muito que aquilo fosse verdade. Primeiro porque Lupin não fazia caminhadas matinais; segundo, porque aquele não era bem o tipo de lugar que alguém encontraria por acaso, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Lupin Sansei.

- Não me enrole e conte logo como você encontrou esse lugar e o que você está pensando. - Jigen respondeu, assertivo.

- Você me conhece bem demais, Jigen-Chan... não consigo mesmo te enganar. - Lupin colocou as mãos nos bolsos, resignado - Digamos que eu não tenha acompanhado a minha querida Fujiko-Chan só para roubar aquele anel. Às vezes, informações podem valer muito mais, não concorda, Jigen-Chan?

Jigen sorriu. Conhecia Lupin o suficiente para saber que ele não dava ponto sem nó.

- E então? O que você descobriu de bom?

- Apenas alguns boatos interessantes... - Lupin preferiu ser evasivo porque os dois já estavam próximos demais da entrada para que dissesse algo mais específico, e então se voltou para a recepcionista do restaurante, que viera lhes dar as boas vindas - Mesa pra dois, por favor.

- Sim, senhor.

Ambos seguiram a bela recepcionista através de um estreito caminho formado pelas mesas decoradas com delicados arranjos de flores, até ela indicar uma mesa no canto esquerdo do salão principal.

- Fiquem à vontade, senhores.

- Obrigada, lindinha. - Lupin respondeu, sem se preocupar em disfarçar um olhar predador que fez Jigen dar um muxoxo aborrecido.

Bem humorado, Lupin começou a folhear o menu, enquanto comentava:

- Fiquei sabendo que esse restaurante é muito bem freqüentado...

- Por quem? - Jigen perguntou, fingindo prestar atenção na lista de bebidas.

- Máfia...

- Você tem certeza disso, Lupin? Essa cidade parece ser tão tranqüila...

- Tranqüila demais, meu caro Jigen, tranqüila demais. Mas é melhor deixar os detalhes pra depois. Hoje é apenas um exercício de reconhecimento do território. - Lupin comentou assim que percebeu que o garçom estava se aproximando para anotar seus pedidos.

Foi precisamente quando os dois terminavam de ser servidos com um prato de _spaguetti_ que a atenção de Lupin foi desviada na direção grupo de homens que tinham acabado de entrar no restaurante.

- Veja lá, Jigen... aquele mais alto, de terno branco, parece ser um dos chefes...

Jigen seguiu a direção apontada pelos olhos de Lupin, localizando facilmente a figura de quem o amigo falava. Tratava-se de um homem corpulento e de cabelos quase brancos de tão louros, enfiado num terno branco que lhe dava a aparência típica de um poderoso chefão. Claro, o número de capangas que o cercavam também deixava clara a sua importância. O homem sentou-se numa ótima mesa, que aparentemente encontrava-se reservada pra ele, enquanto os três garçons corriam para satisfazer suas vontades o mais rapidamente possível.

- Deve ser estressante trabalhar para um chefão desses... - Lupin comentou, divertido.

Mas Jigen não ouviu. Seus olhos haviam acabado de pousar numa figura loura e de aparência delicada, vestida com um terno risca-de-giz preto, que havia acabado de entrar no restaurante, se unindo ao grupo de gangsters. O ladrão teve que conter o impulso de esfregar os olhos, tamanha foi a surpresa ao localizar o seu amante da noite anterior naquele local.

- Jigen? - Lupin o chamou, percebendo pela sua expressão que havia algo errado - O que aconteceu? Você tá parecendo uma vela.

- Não foi nada... - mentiu.

Lupin apenas olhou pro companheiro, mas preferiu não insistir. Jigen já era crescido o suficiente pra resolver seus próprios problemas sozinho. Quanto a Jigen, este permaneceu estranhamente calado, mal reagindo às observações que o amigo fazia, deixando claro que não estava prestando atenção. Percebendo que seria perda de energia continuar ali, Lupin desistiu e tratou de esvaziar o parto que lhe havia sido servido, fazendo um sinal para que o garçom trouxesse a conta logo depois de jogar algumas notas na mesa.

- Vamos indo, Jigen.

- Vá na frente, Lupin. Eu tenho que resolver umas coisas.

- Já vi que hoje você está com a cabeça em outras coisas bem mais interessantes. - Lupin gracejou.

- Não é nada disso! - Jigen se defendeu, mais ofendido do que normalmente ficaria.

- Certo, certo. Não vá se perder por aí. - Lupin deu uma risada e saiu lentamente do local, sem parecer se dar conta dos olhares desconfiados que os seguranças da outra mesa lhe lançaram assim que ele se levantou e caminhou tranqüilamente para a saída.

Jigen ainda esperou muitos minutos, até que a comitiva que observava desse os primeiros sinais de debandada. Foi quando ele se deu conta de que os olhos claros do amante o olhavam como se quisessem despi-lo ali, na frente de todos. Incomodado com aquele olhar indecente, Jigen ajeitou o chapéu de forma a ocultar o rubor da face, só erguendo os olhos novamente quando percebeu que o grupo de mafiosos havia partido, menos Andrea, que se deslocava na sua direção com um sorriso no rosto.

O louro se aproximou de sua mesa e, para total perplexidade de Jigen, inclinou-se sobre ele, aproximando os lábios de sua orelha a ponto de roçá-los sobre sua pele, antes de sussurrar com a voz rouca.

- Depois das dez. No mesmo lugar de ontem.

Jigen sentiu uma onda de desejo percorre-lhe o corpo como há muito não experimentava, mas não disse nada em resposta. Não lhe parecia a atitude mais prudente do mundo continuar se encontrando com um mafioso. Mas em compensação, Deus sabia quanto tempo fazia que não se entregava a uma noite de luxúria como a que os dois tiveram na véspera, e só a expectativa de repeti-la já lhe dava comichões.

Andrea deu um sorriso muito dúbio e girou nos calcanhares, apertando o passo para alcançar o grupo, que já havia se retirado do restaurante; deixando Jigen e seus pensamentos pra trás.

* * *

- Eu fiquei sabendo que aquele restaurante é uma espécie de cofre forte onde eles guardam todo o tipo de documento e coisas de valor... Pode não parecer, mas a segurança sobre o local é bem apertada. - dito isso, Lupin ajeitou o tecido do paletó vermelho, se gabando - Mas nenhum sistema de segurança do mundo é a prova de Lupin!

- Pensei que estivéssemos dando uma pausa. - Jigen argumentou, sem tentar esconder a sua pouca disposição.

- Fim da pausa, meu amigo. A nossa prioridade total agora é esse tesouro. Já tenho até um bom plano pra conseguirmos.

- Eu tô fora dessa. - Jigen tratou de explicar, lembrando que uma que Lupin botava na cabeça que tinha que roubar algo, nada o fazia voltar atrás.

- Está fora? Mas por que? - Lupin quis saber - Você parecia tão interessado...

- Não estou mais... pensei bem e concluí que quero mais alguns dias de férias.

Lupin torceu o nariz pra aquela explicação torta, mas não tentou cobrar a verdade. Se Jigen não queria fazer parte do esquema, com certeza tinha seus motivos. Não seria ele quem tentaria convencê-lo.

- Faça como quiser. - cruzou os braços - É até melhor que eu fico com tudo.

Tolo argumento. Como se ele e Lupin roubassem simplesmente pelo dinheiro. O que realmente importava para ambos era a aventura e o perigo que a vida de roubos lhes proporcionava.

Mas a coisa mudava de figura quando seu trabalho ameaçava se envolver com sua vida pessoal, ainda mais daquela maneira. Por instantes, cogitou a idéia de contar pra Lupin que conhecera uns dos integrantes daquele grupo de mafiosos, mas desistiu logo. Como poderia explicar as circunstâncias em que ele e Andrea se conheceram? Não, definitivamente não estava disposto a se submeter àquele tipo de situação embaraçosa. O melhor mesmo era se afastar prudentemente daquele plano e deixar Lupin sozinho nessa. Evitaria muitos problemas.

Falando em problemas, Jigen tinha um flutuando em sua cabeça desde que saíra do tal restaurante. Não sabia se aceitar o convite sensual que Andrea havia feito às pressas antes de deixar o local seria a atitude mais prudente a se tomar. Mesmo porque, Jigen começava a desconfiar seriamente de que seu encontro com o aquele belo loiro não tinha sido obra do destino, nem nada desse tipo. Era bem provável que aqueles mafiosos já soubessem da presença dos dois naquela cidade e não seria assustador se Andrea tivesse lhe procurado com o único intuito de investigá-los.

Ao pensar isso, Jigen ajeitou o chapéu, sentindo-se desconfortável. Se fosse isso mesmo, ele próprio teria que dar conta do assunto, impedindo que Lupin se envolvesse naquela história.

Finalmente decidindo o que deveria fazer, Jigen levantou-se da cadeira e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Aonde vai, Jigen? - Lupin quis saber assim que viu o companheiro girar a maçaneta.

- Resolver algumas pendências.

- Hum... - Lupin deu um sorriso sacana, imaginando perfeitamente que tipo de pendências seu parceiro estava querendo resolver.

- E não faça essa cara. - Jigen ordenou antes de bater a porta com mais força do que pretendia.

* * *

Zenigata sentiu seus ossos estalando quando finalmente pode se levantar da cadeira do avião depois de uma longa e não muito boa viagem. Mas tinha recebido uma pista concreta de que Lupin estaria escondido naquela cidade e, como não existe obstáculo no mundo que ele não fosse capaz de enfrentar para alcançar seu objetivo de prender Lupin, lá estava ele, pronto pra iniciar sua investigação.

Começou, como já era de praxe, passando na delegacia central, com o intuito de requerer auxílio e informação. Chegando lá, foi recebido por um delegado bonachão, que parecia bem mais preocupado com o cardápio do almoço do que propriamente com criminosos e prisões. Apesar disso, Zenigata aceitou o aperto de mão efusivo do outro, mas tratou de ir direto ao assunto.

- Obtive informações que Lupin III está escondido nessa cidade e gostaria do seu auxílio para poder prendê-lo o mais rápido possível.

- Meu auxílio? - a expressão do delegado variou entre a surpresa e divertimento - Lamento, inspetor, mas isso não será necessário.

- Como não será necessário! - Zenigata perguntou, já sentindo o sangue começar a ferver frente à expressão despreocupada do delegado - Estamos falando do maior ladrão do mundo!

- Estou plenamente ciente disso. Mas quando eu disse que não será necessário, quis dizer que nem eu, nem o senhor precisaremos empenhar nossos esforços para tirar Lupin de circulação de uma vez por todas.

- O que está querendo dizer? - Zenigata tirou o chapéu e coçou a cabeça, confuso.

- Quis dizer que Lupin logo perceberá que cometeu um grande erro ao escolher essa cidade. - foi a resposta simples e segura que o delegado lhe forneceu.

* * *

Assim que Jigen colocou os pés no tapete vermelho puído da portaria do hotel de terceira em que estivera na véspera em companhia de Andrea, sentiu seu corpo responder com comichões de excitação. Era como se tivesse voltado à adolescência, mas tudo que ele poderia fazer era repreender mentalmente enquanto caminhava na direção da recepção.

Pegou a chave do quarto e subiu dois lances de escada, sem demonstrar qualquer pressa. E, quando finalmente abriu a porta do quarto 201, percebeu que estava sozinho.

Jigen entrou no local, tentando ignorar o cheiro desagradável de mofo que o quarto emanava e abriu o frigobar em busca de alguma coisa pra beber, antes de sentar-se o mais confortavelmente possível no sofá próximo à janela, disposto a esperar pelo amante.

Algumas horas depois, Andrea finalmente abriu a porta do quarto e o que viu o fez sorrir. Jigen dormia sentado no sofá surrado, ainda com uma lata de cerveja nas mãos. Ao seu lado, um cinzeiro repleto de cigarros esmagados demonstrava que seu amante deveria estar a sua espera há algumas horas.

Sem mais demora, o loiro se despiu até restar somente a camisa branca, aconchegando-se no colo de Jigen.

- Desculpe a demora. - Andrea sussurrou no ouvido do amante, fazendo com que ele imediatamente o abraçasse pelo pescoço e o puxasse para um beijo rápido, ainda adormecido.

- Lupin... - os lábios sonhadores de Jigen deixaram escapar, logo após se separarem.

- Cruel... - Andrea sorriu, enquanto desafivelava o cinto da calça do parceiro - Você não deveria falar o nome de outro homem assim... justo quando estamos prestes a fazer amor...

Jigen gemeu quando sentiu a mão de Andrea deslizar pelo interior de suas calças, e arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu membro responder imediatamente às carícias. Mas o loiro não lhe deu muito mais tempo. Com um movimento rápido, se encaixou perfeitamente sobre o seu corpo, deixando-se penetrar de uma vez só.

As mãos do ladrão deslizaram pelas costas do amante, cheias de desejo e ansiedade, ao perceber que o rapaz não fazia menção de se movimentar, apesar de estarem completamente unidos. Com um gemido de desagrado e desejo, ele tentou usar da força para levantar os quadris de Andrea, mas desistiu ao sentir uma firme resistência. Confuso, Jigen olhou pro amante, com um ponto de interrogação desenhado no rosto, mas este se mostrou impassível.

- Você sabia Jigen?

- Ah...? - Jigen não respondeu nada a mais além daquele gemido confuso. Não queria saber de nada além de ver os quadris do amante se movimentando. Mas seu pedido mudo foi atendido antes que precisasse reunir forças para fazê-lo em voz alta. Andrea começou a se mexer habilmente sem, contudo, permitir que as mãos de Jigen conduzissem o ritmo das estocadas.

- Nós dois... somos iguais - Andrea gemeu, tentando conter a respiração ofegante - Tolos... e... solitários...

Jigen não conseguiu reprimir um gemido mais alto quando Andrea começou a se movimentar cada vez mais rapidamente, até alcançar o ápice. As mãos do ladrão subiram até os cabelos do amante, se emaranhando neles, enquanto aproveitava os últimos espasmos de prazer, ainda completamente unido ao corpo de Andrea. Foram necessários alguns segundos para que recuperasse a capacidade de falar alguma coisa, porém, quando Jigen tentou fazê-lo, foi calado pelo dedo indicador de Andrea.

- Não precisamos de perguntas. - ele explicou com seu carregado sotaque italiano.

Jigen aceitou a condição pacificamente. Aceitaria qualquer coisa depois de um orgasmo como aquele.

* * *

Jigen não acreditou quando chegou em casa e encontrou Lupin ainda adormecido.

- Lupin! Já são duas da tarde! Você não pensa em levantar daí? - bronqueou, assim que abriu a porta do quarto do amigo.

- Hum... - Lupin gemeu - Me deixe dormir...

- Você não vai nem comer?

- Só se você trouxer café da manhã na cama.

- Eu não vou trazer café da manhã pra vagabundo. - Jigen resmungou, sentindo as bochechas quentes.

- Não seja tão amargo, Jigen-Chaaaan. - a voz sonolenta, mas nem por isso menos gozadora de Lupin saiu abafada depois que ele enfiou a cabeça debaixo dos travesseiros - Eu passei a noite toda estudando mapas... estou fraco...

- Não e não. - Jigen cruzou os braços.

- Hunf! Então ao menos me deixe dormir. Eu quero sonhar com a minha linda Fujiko-Chan...

Jigen bateu a porta do quarto, praguejando e foi pra cozinha preparar alguma o café. Preferia bancar o escravo de Lupin a ter que ouvi-lo repetir aquele nome odiado durante horas, como adorava fazer enquanto dormia. Preparou uma refeição frugal, à moda ocidental e ajeitou a comida na bandeja, com muito mais cuidado do que desejaria.

- Acorda, Lupin! - Jigen ordenou, sem nenhuma gentileza, assim que abriu novamente a porta do quarto do parceiro.

- Jigeeen... eu já falei que... eh? - Lupin piscou ao ver uma bandeja sendo estendida na sua direção.

- Pega. - Jigen ordenou, sem muita paciência, sendo prontamente atendido.

- Só podia ser o Jigen-Chan! - Lupin esfregou as mãos de antecipação ao ver toda a comida que o amigo havia preparado para ele. - Obrigado pela comida!

- Hunf! Se eu deixo correr solto, você dorme direto até amanhã... - Jigen comentou, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima, enquanto ajeitava melhor seu chapéu - eu entendi mal ou você disse que passou o resto da noite.estudando mapas?

- Estudando e entendendo! - Lupin deu uma risadinha significativa - Hoje mesmo vou poder invadir aquele lugar.

- Hoje? Por que tanta pressa? - Jigen se surpreendeu.

- Pois hoje a noite será o momento perfeito porque fiquei sabendo que eles vão receber uma encomenda importante, e é o momento para eu me infiltrar no prédio e levar o que eu quiser, sem ser descoberto.

- Lupin... - Jigen resolveu insistir, apesar de saber que seria mais uma tentativa infrutífera - Tem certeza que é prudente?

Lupin olhou pro amigo como se ele fosse um ET ao perceber a ansiedade que ele passava no tom de voz.

- Mas é claro que não! Alguma vez eu fiz alguma coisa prudente na vida? Espero sinceramente que não.

- Pare de gracejos e me escute, Lupin! Tem coisas que não me agradam nisso tudo...

- Jigen-Chan, Jigen-Chan... pare de se preocupar tanto ou vai envelhecer cedo. - Lupin o interrompeu, ainda com a boca cheia do pão que tinha acabado de morder.

- Estou falando sério! Desista disso, Lupin! Vamos roubar qualquer outra coisa... Podemos entrar em contato com Goemon e...

- Você sabe que eu nunca desisto, Jigen! - Lupin retomou, sério - Uma vez que eu decido roubar alguma coisa, definitivamente eu irei roubá-la! Por isso, eu sou o melhor!

- Mas que droga! Por que você é tão teimoso? - Jigen perguntou, já começando a se irritar de verdade com o jeito despreocupado do outro.

- E por que diabos você insiste tanto que eu desista desse roubo? - Lupin devolveu, igualmente irritado - Se não quer me acompanhar nisso, simplesmente caia fora e não me incomode mais!

- Pois é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer nesse exato momento! - Jigen grunhiu e se pôs de pé, já no auge de sua irritação.

- Isso, isso! Vá embora! Não preciso de você! - Lupin cruzou os braços, mal humorado.

- Com todo o prazer! - Jigen soltou, antes de puxar o chapéu a ponto de quase afundar os olhos nele - Tenha uma boa vida!

- Hunf! - Lupin deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar, mesmo quando ouviu a porta sendo batida com muito mais força do que o normal.

* * *

Andrea deu um muxoxo de insatisfação quando ouviu seu celular tocar, no exato instante em que se preparava pra experimentar uma dose convidativa de uísque que ele mesmo tinha acabado de preparar.

- Dainesi. - ele atendeu.

- Você tem trabalho. - Aquela frase foi suficiente para que Andrea se esquecesse completamente da bebida, dando um sorriso de satisfação.

- Já era tempo... - ele falou - O nome?

- Arsène Lupin.

O sorriso de Andrea se apagou.

Interpretando erradamente o silêncio do interlocutor, a voz do outro lado perguntou, num tom de desafio:

- Posso pedir a outros se você se recusar...

- Eu nunca recuso um serviço.

- Tem certeza?

- Evidente. - ele respondeu, tentando ocultar a irritação.

- Então, encontre-se comigo no lugar de sempre para saber dos detalhes.

- Entendido. - respondeu, antes de desligar e jogar o celular no sofá.

O loiro então tornou a dar atenção exclusiva ao copo de uísque que descansava em cima da mesa, deixando o sorriso voltar a preencher suas feições delicadas.

- Gostaria de saber o que aquele homem fará...

* * *

- Que aquele teimoso se dane! - Jigen resmungou alto, cheio de raiva, enquanto acendia o nono cigarro seguido - Imbecil! Eu não vou me preocupar.

- Senhor? - foi quando o barman olhou pra ele com uma expressão confusa que Jigen percebeu que estava pensando alto demais.

- Outra dose. - Jigen falou, apontando pro copo. Mas mudou de idéia, assim que viu o barman inclinando a garrafa na direção do seu copo - Não... esquece... toma aí o dinheiro. Eu vou embora dessa pocilga!

Jigen levantou-se um pouco cambaleante, mas quando se dirigia pra saída, percebeu uma sombra muito próxima a ele. A sombra de alguém que ele conhecia muito bem.

"Péssima hora, tousan..." - Jigen pensou, enquanto ajeitava o chapéu e tratou de correr o mais rápido que pôde.

- Espere! Espere, Jigen! - a voz de Zenigata, incansável, se fez ouvir às suas costas, mesmo após duas quadras de perseguição a pé.

Mau humorado, Jigen não deu atenção aos apelos do policial para que parasse e continuou correndo, sem parar, enquanto tentava a todo custo pensar num jeito de despistar Zenigata. O velho inspetor, por sua vez, se recusava a se dar por vencido, permanecendo incansável no seu encalço até Jigen entrar, por engano numa rua sem saída.

Mas Jigen não era do tipo que se entregava facilmente, mesmo estando encurralado. Tomando cuidado pra não derrubar seu precioso chapéu, Jigen se jogou atrás da primeira pilha de escombros, descarregando sua Magnum contra o policial.

- Jigen! Onde está Lupin! - não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela pergunta e por isso não se surpreendeu nem um pouco ao ouvi-la. Parece que o único criminoso do mundo que Zenigata realmente queria prender, era ele.

- Lamento, tousan. Mas não vou poder te ajudar.

A resposta foi uma saraivada de balas que obrigaram Jigen a se proteger melhor.

- Jigen! Entregue-se de uma vez e me diga o paradeiro do seu parceiro.

- Estou dizendo que não vou poder te ajudar porque ele não é mais meu parceiro.

- Hunf! E você acha que eu vou acreditar num absurdo desse? - Zenigata disparou, dessa vez, usando palavras ao invés de balas.

- Estou falando a verdade, tousan! Se quiser mesmo prender o Lupin, não deveria perder o seu tempo comigo.

O silêncio que se seguiu após aquela fala foi tão longo que Jigen chegou a cogitar a hipótese de Zenigata realmente tivesse dado ouvidos ao seu conselho e quando ele estava prestes a levantar a cabeça do seu esconderijo e averiguar, ouviu a voz séria de Zenigata.

- Jigen... você precisa dizer pra Lupin sair imediatamente dessa cidade. Senão ele vai morrer.

- Tousan... - Jigen respondeu, surpreso, levantando- se do seu esconderijo bem a tempo de ver o inspetor lhe dar as costas.

- Eu sou o único que pode colocar Lupin atrás das grades. - Zenigata avisou, antes de se afastar dali.

Jigen apenas acompanhou com os olhos a figura do eterno rival de Lupin até ele sumir de seu campo de visão.

* * *

- Fácil demais... - Lupin falou pra si mesmo assim que penetrou na enorme mansão, sem a menor dificuldade. Por algum motivo, algo não estava cheirando nada bem.

Aproveitando o exato momento em que os seguranças que guardavam o portão principal verificavam a encomenda recém-chegada num caminhão, Lupin invadiu o local sorrateiramente. Porém, para sua surpresa, encontrou a entrada dos fundos totalmente desguarnecida. E Lupin era ladrão a tempo demais pra saber que ninguém cometeria esse tipo de erro, a menos que realmente quisesse ser invadido.

- Um desafio... - Lupin constatou, divertido, avançando com sua Walter P38 em punho.

O ladrão andou pelos corredores desertos, até chegar ao local que presumia ser onde estariam guardados todos os tesouros. E lá chegando, rompeu o segredo da fechadura que o separava de seu objetivo sem qualquer dificuldade, ainda mais curioso em saber que espécie de armadilhas teriam aqueles mafiosos preparado para lhe impedir de botar as mãos naquele tesouro. Seu sangue esquentou nas veias, quando abriu a porta e entrou num enorme salão.

- Estava esperando por você... Arsène Lupin. - uma voz macia se fez ouvir, ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes do salão foram todas acesas, incomodando os olhos do ladrão, tão acostumados com a escuridão - Seja bem vindo.

Em resposta, Lupin apontou a arma na direção de uma figura loira e de aparência muito frágil, metido num terno alinhado, mas que parecia muito grande pra ele.

- Posso saber o motivo de sua visita? - Andrea perguntou, com um sorriso amistoso demais a lhe enfeitar o rosto.

- Não imagina? - Lupin devolveu a pergunta e o sorriso.

- Entendo... - aquela voz carregada de sotaque italiano lhe respondeu - Lamento muito, mas não posso permitir que roube nada desta sala.

- Roubar? Não vim aqui pra roubar coisa alguma.

- Oh, não? - Andrea perguntou sem, contudo, demonstrar qualquer surpresa.

- Devolva a Fujiko.

O sorriso de Andrea se alargou:

- Então você sabia?

- Nada sobre a minha querida Fujiko-Chan me passa despercebido.

O sorriso de Andrea se apagou por um breve momento.

- Você não deveria se importar tanto com ela. Afinal de contas, ela te traiu e fugiu com o anel antes mesmo de nós pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa.

Lupin sorriu:

- Um lindo atributo feminino, não acha? A traição...

Andrea reprimiu um suspiro de insatisfação.

- Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto... não acho que a máfia se daria ao trabalho de perseguir e capturar uma mera ladra só pra tirar dela um simples anel de brilhantes...

- Certamente que não... - Andrea reconheceu - o que nós realmente queríamos não estava com ela. Mas ainda estamos esperançosos de que esteja com você.

- Oh, sim... você fala daqueles documentos?

- Exato...

- Oh, sim. Eu dei uma olhada neles e de fato são muito interessantes... acho que o mundo ia adorar saber a que ponto a máfia e, o governo e até mesmo a polícia dessas cidades estão intimamente envolvidos.

- Onde estão os documentos?

- Não me lembro - foi a resposta tranqüila de Lupin.

Andrea sorriu:

- Pois bem... que tal um acordo? Nós libertamos a mulher. Você solta a arma e faz um esforço de memória.

- E se por acaso, eu não me lembrar?

A resposta veio em forma de dezenas de estalos provocados por armas engatilhadas.

- Parece que não tenho escolha, não? - Lupin falou, enquanto soltava sua arma e levantava as mãos.

* * *

Jigen tinha acabado de alcançar a mansão, levado por um péssimo pressentimento de que as palavras de Zenigata se tornariam realidade, caso ele não fizesse alguma coisa.

E, de fato, o ladrão chegou bem a tempo de ver Fujiko sendo solta sendo jogada pra fora do portão principal como se fosse um saco de lixo. Porém, Jigen não teve muito tempo para curtir a satisfação que sentiu ao ver o estado de trapo em que a mulher se encontrava porque segundos depois a outra se levantara, se agarrando com tanta força às barras do portão, que parecia realmente acreditar que conseguiria abri-lo novamente por si só.

- Lupin! Lupin! O que vão fazer com ele? Lupin?

Ao ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras, Jigen não pensou duas vezes e correu em sua direção, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Pare com isso e vamos embora daqui.

- Jigen! Faça alguma coisa! O Lupin...

- Já sei, já sei. Vamos! - Jigen puxou o braço fino da mulher com ainda mais força, obrigando-a a se afastar pelo menos um pouco dali.

* * *

- Então era esse o verdadeiro motivo do Lupin querer tanto invadir essa maldita mansão. - Jigen comentou, assim que Fujiko contou a ele tudo que tinha acontecido com ela logo depois do assalto que tinha feito junto com Lupin e sua já costumeira traição.

- Aqueles monstros... não sabem como tratar uma dama! - Fujiko reclamou, acariciando os pulsos machucados pelo tempo em que tinha ficado amarrada, a mercê dos bandidos.

- Fique quieta! - Jigen falou antes de forçá-la a se abaixar melhor e a esconder a cabeça entre os arbustos, assim que percebeu que o portão da mansão se abria para dar passagem a um carro branco.

- Lupin! - Fujiko falou quando viu a figura do ladrão sentado no banco de trás do carro.

- Fique abaixada! - Jigen falou, empurrando a cabeça de Fujiko com a mão, sem qualquer gentileza.

Mas apesar de ter feito com que Fujiko se abaixasse, Jigen não pôde fazer o mesmo porque, precisamente naquele instante, seu olhos bateram na figura sentada ao lado de Lupin.

"Andrea" - seus olhos se arregalaram de susto e ele sentiu suas vísceras se revirarem dentro de si ao ver seu amante, dentro daquele carro. Sem dúvidas não poderia prever um cenário pior do que aquele. Tentando controlar o desespero que sentia, Jigen levantou-se dali e correu na direção do se próprio carro, estacionado não muito longe dali, assim que o portão se fechou novamente e o carro arrancou, ignorando completamente os pedidos de Fujiko para que lhe esperasse.

* * *

Lupin guiou Andrea até a casa em que dividira com Jigen durante todas aquelas semanas, tentando ganhar o máximo de tempo possível para que ele pudesse pensar numa boa maneira de escapar dali. Mas o problema era que aquele garoto não tinha nada de burro e não descolava sua atenção dele um só instante. Com certeza não seria qualquer artimanha que o libertaria das garras daquele demônio com cara de anjo.

Andrea mandou que parassem o carro assim que Lupin apontou a casa, e os dois saíram do veículo; o revólver do loiro pressionando suas costas o tempo todo, sem lhe dar chance de fazer qualquer movimento.

- Você pode ir. - Andrea falou pro motorista, assim que os dois desceram do carro.

- Sim, senhor.

Lupin observou o carro virando a curva na estrada e só então perguntou, apontando pra casa:

- Não quer entrar?

Andrea sorriu, amistoso.

- Depois de você.

Porém, o barulho infernal de pneus ferindo o asfalto os impediu de fazer qualquer coisa. Lupin deu um largo sorriso ao reconhecer o motorista do veículo que avançava na direção dos dois a toda velocidade, enquanto Andrea tratava de abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, usando seu corpo como escudo.

Jigen parou o carro e saltou pra fora agilmente, o revólver já apontado na direção de Andrea.

- Por pouco não chega atrasado... Jigen. - Andrea comentou, sorridente.

- Solte ele, Andrea. - foi a resposta.

- Vocês se conhecem? - Lupin perguntou, confuso; mas não obteve resposta.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso.

- Não são os papéis que você quer? - Jigen perguntou.

- Minha missão não se limita a localizar e destruir os papéis. E eu nunca deixo uma missão incompleta.

- Entendo... - alguns segundos de silêncio se fizeram, antes que Jigen completasse seu raciocínio - Foi por causa disso que você se aproximou?

- Talvez. - mentiu.

- Você me usou. - Jigen o acusou, sentindo-se indignado com aquela insinuação.

Andrea sorriu ao ouvir aquela acusação passional.

- E o quê vai fazer?

Jigen destravou seu revólver:

- Solte ele, ou... vai morrer.

- Ora... você diz isso assim tão facilmente... me faz pensar... quem usou quem aqui?

Eu não quero te matar... - Jigen respondeu, cheio de pesar, mas ainda assim frio - Por que você não desiste?

- Por que você não desiste? - Andrea devolveu a pergunta, ressaltando a palavra "você" - Você não deve nada a esse homem.

- Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso.

- Jigen...

Lupin que até então apenas observava a conversa, viu se abrir a tão esperada brecha e tratou de aproveitá-la, empurrando Andrea com toda a sua força. O loiro ainda tentando se recuperar da surpresa, fez de tudo para não cair no chão, mas mesmo recuperando o equilíbrio não teve tempo de impedir que Lupin se afastasse de si.

- Não se mexa! - Jigen ordenou, quando viu Andrea apontar o revólver para Lupin, mesmo à distância.

- Eu tenho uma missão pra cumprir e nada me fará voltar atrás, Jigen! - Andrea respondeu, com o revólver apontado na direção do peito de Lupin.

Em resposta, Jigen se colocou na frente do companheiro.

- Lamento, mas essa missão você não vai poder cumprir.

- Jigen! - Lupin se alarmou, a atitude do amigo - Não!

- Por que você tem que chegar a esse ponto pra protegê-lo! - Andrea perguntou, irritado - Não me obrigue a matá-lo também!

- Abaixe a sua arma, Andrea. Ou eu juro que vou te matar.

Andrea sorriu:

- Já que você está tão certo disso... então, vamos morrer juntos.

- Justo! - Jigen concordou com a sugestão imediatamente.

- Jigen, não! - Lupin gritou, mas era tarde demais. Dois estampidos altos cortaram a noite silenciosa.

Jigen fechou os olhos, certo de que tinha sido atingido. Não sentia qualquer dor, sabia que Andrea não poderia errar o alvo daquela distância tão curta. Ele não cometeu erros, tão pouco. Nem precisava abrir os olhos para saber que a bala disparada pelo seu revólver tinha varado mortalmente o peito do seu adversário.

Mas foi só quando ouviu o barulho do corpo de Andrea caindo no chão que ele percebeu que alguma coisa estava muito errada e arregalou os olhos para ver a figura de se amante se esvaindo em sangue bem a sua frente, enquanto que ele, não tinha um arranhão sequer.

- Andrea! - Jigen gritou, correndo pra acudir o italiano - Andrea, reaja!

Assim que se viu amparado pelos braços de Jigen, Andrea abriu os olhos com dificuldade e sorriu:

- Nós dois somos mesmo... iguais... - a voz de Andrea não era mais do que um sussurro, sorrindo ao ver a expressão desesperada do amante.

Jigen não teve tempo de responder. Andrea já estava morto. O ladrão se levantou, sem acreditar que aquele garoto que ele tinha tomado na véspera, agora jazia aos seus pés, sem vida.

- Jigen... - Lupin chamou, cuidadoso, tentando arrancar o amigo da inércia em que estava metido - Precisamos ir.

- Por quê? - Jigen perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da figura pálida estirada no chão, bem na sua frente - Ele errou de propósito... Por que, Lupin?

Em resposta, Lupin se aproximou mais e puxou sua cabeça com o braço direito, fazendo com que Jigen se acomodasse em seu peito, carinhosamente.

- Lupin... - Jigen tentou falar fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume masculino do amigo invadirem suas narinas como se fossem carícias.

Lupin apenas estreitou um pouco mais o abraço, como se sentisse a dor do outro.

* * *

_Duas semanas depois..._

Lupin acordou com o cheiro gostoso de café fresco, além do barulho de uma colher batendo na louça.

- Acorde, seu preguiçoso! - o tom de voz mal humorado de Jigen não combinava em nada com a cena que Lupin viu assim que abriu os olhos. Seu amigo havia se esquecido de tirar o avental e parecia uma dona-de-casa, com aquela bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos.

- Jigen, você está parecendo a minha mãe. - Lupin reclamou, estendendo os braços para receber a bandeja.

- Não zombe. - Jigen reclamou, mal humorado, só então se dando conta do avental. - Droga!

- Mas é verdade. - Lupin comentou, tentando não rir ao ver a irritação do amigo ao tentar arrancar o avental a todo custo.

- Se eu fosse mesmo sua mãe, teria te dado uma surra pra te ensinar a não ser tão vagabundo. - Jigen grunhiu, sem a menor intenção de controlar o mau humor.

- Oras... mas eu trabalhei muito duro ontem à noite.

- Eu também, oras... - Jigen rebateu - A propósito, você conseguiu aquilo que estávamos precisando?

- Ora, mas é claro! - Lupin respondeu, arrogante - Podemos entrar em ação amanhã mesmo.

- Ótimo! Ótimo!

Lupin sorriu ao perceber que, apesar do mau humor, Jigen parecia estar empolgado com os preparativos para o próximo roubo que em breve empreenderiam. Tinha feito a coisa certa ao convidá-lo. Sabia que a nova aventura faria com que Jigen reagisse, abandonando a triste letargia na qual seu amigo havia se enviado desde o dia em que fora forçado a matar seu amante... por ele.

Lupin não poderia negar que tinha ficado muito preocupado com Jigen. Sabia perfeitamente que seu parceiro raramente se deixava envolver com alguém, mas respeitava a sua natureza de lobo solitário, mesmo sem compreendê-la. Era lamentável que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido e Lupin realmente receava que aqueles acontecimentos servissem para que seu amigo se isolasse ainda mais.

- Lupin? - a voz do amigo o despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Hñ?

- Você não vai perguntar nada?

Era verdade. Toda aquela confusão tinha servido para expor em cores gritantes, um lado de Jigen que Lupin absolutamente não conhecia. Não que ele tivesse ficado surpreso com a descoberta que fez; na verdade, ela até explicava muitas coisas, mas mesmo assim, Lupin nunca tinha cogitado a possibilidade de Jigen ser... bem...

Claro que nada daquilo fazia a menor diferença pra ele, mas Lupin se preocupou com o fato de Jigen sentir-se constrangido com aquele assunto tão delicado, e esse pensamento o fez desistir de tocar naquele assunto prontamente.

Mas agora, lá estava Jigen _pedindo_ para que ele tocasse no assunto.

O ladrão riu sozinho, devorando a fatia de pão preparada pelo amigo.

- Qual é a graça? - Jigen perguntou, interpretando erroneamente as suas risadas.

- Não me entenda mal. Eu só achei graça porque tive todo o cuidado pra não tocar no assunto nem direta, nem indiretamente... e então vem você e me diz justamente isso.

- Certo... - Jigen aceitou a explicação, cruzando os braços - E então?

- Bom, já que me perguntou, acho que tenho sim uma pergunta.

- Pois, fale.

- Não se ofenda, sim? - Lupin prosseguiu com cautela.

- Vou tentar.

- Pombas, Jigen... Estou decepcionado... Como você pode ter tanto mau gosto!

A primeira reação de Jigen foi arregalar os olhos de surpresa, para logo depois dar uma longa e deliciosa gargalhada, sendo prontamente acompanhado por Lupin.

- Ora, seu idiota. - Jigen finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa depois de rir gostosamente depois de um longo tempo - Levante logo daí e vamos trabalhar.

- Certo... certo... - Lupin concordou tomando o resto do café em rápidos goles, antes de tomar coragem para levantar da cama - Sabia que nunca se deve apressar um gênio?

- Sabia... - Jigen respondeu, sem conter um sorriso - Anda logo.

FIM

* * *

_Epílogo..._

- Que tédio... - Zenigata suspirou, enquanto aspirava uma boa porção de miojo ruidosamente. Detestava quando ficava sem notícias do paradeiro de Lupin e ele era forçado a se contentar com o trabalho chato de escritório. Bom, pelo menos tinha certeza que seu rival havia conseguido deixar aquela cidade vivo, o que já era alguma coisa.

- Lupin, seu desgraçado, onde foi que você se enfiou? - Zenigata pensou alto.

Como se fosse uma resposta divina, ouviu uma voz zombeteira de um colega falando:

- Correspondência pra você, Inspetor Zenigata. Não tem remetente... alguma admiradora anônima?

- Ora, cale a boca e me dê já isso aqui! - Zenigata ordenou, irritado, arrancando o envelope das mãos do outro.

O inspetor rasgou o envelope, retirando uma série de papéis de dentro, sem ansiedade.

Mas nada poderia prepará-lo para o que leu ali.

- O quê é isso? Documentos comprovando o envolvimento da polícia ... do governo também... com isso, eu tenho como botar todos aqueles mafiosos na cadeia! Quem me enviou isso!

Zenigata balançou o envelope com força e eis que um bilhete escapou, flutuando lentamente, até alcançar a mesa do inspetor.

"_Querido tousan, _

_Como agradecimento pelos seus esforços de tantos anos, aqui está um pequeno presente._

_Lupin sansei."_

- Lupin, seu desgraçado... - Zenigata amassou o bilhete, sem saber se ria ou se chorava - Espere só eu te pegar...

* * *

dedicada a queridaAdriana Adurens, queaceitou a missão de betar essa fic corajosamente.


End file.
